Unicorn Dreams
by GibbsGirlAbby
Summary: Spying something on Tony's coat make Abby suspicious.  This is part of the Unicorn 'verse.  Established Gibbs/Tony romance.


**Title:** Unicorn Dreams  
><strong>Author Name:<strong> GibbsGirlAbby  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R—just a tad of smexy times. Also, death of a child during a case  
><strong>Series:<strong> None  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Slash  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Gibbs and DiNozzo  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Abby is suspicious.  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Boy on boy action. Don't like? Don't read.  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: So this is in what I'm now referring to my Unicorn 'verse. Gibbs, and by association Tony, are guardians of a secret herd of unicorns. I'm also making Unicorn 'verse Gibbs the same one from my story "Night" written for Halloween. Please also note this started out as a happy Abby-finds-out-about-unicorns fic but it turned sideways somewhere along the line.

* * *

><p><strong>Unicorn Dreams<strong>

"Tony, what's that?"

Tony looked down at his suit jacket, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. "What's what, Abs?" he asked.

"That!" The forensic scientist walked over to Tony and pointed at his lapel. "It looks like hair. _Blonde _hair."

Tony scrunched his neck to check out his suit where she was pointing. "Blonde…you're seeing things, Abby," he said, pulling away from Abby's fingers.

"I don't think so," she said, moving swiftly to her lab table and snagging a set of tweezers. With a flick of the silver implement, she snipped at Tony's jacket, pulling away with a few strands of golden hair. She placed the hairs into a dish and covered them before facing Tony again, an angry expression on her pretty face. "I can't believe it, Tony. How could you cheat on Gibbs like that?"

Tony looked around the lab, making sure no one was nearby. "How do you know about me and Gibbs?" While it was true McGee and Ziva had seen the two men together, Gibbs had done something to befuddle the agent's memory of the event—something Tony was unwilling to ask too many questions about. He was shocked to learn other people might know of his and Gibbs' relationship.

Abby waived a dismissive hand. "For goodness sake, Tony, it's so obvious I'm surprised no one else has said anything. But now," she shook her head sadly. "Now, you're…with a blonde…OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed, grabbing Tony's arms in a surprisingly strong grasp. "It's not EJ again, is it?"

"No, it's not EJ, and it's not what you think and I can't really explain…"

"Get out," Abby ordered, finger pointing to the lab door. "I just…I can't even look at you now."

Tony was stalled from answering that by the ringing of his phone. "Yeah, Boss. On my way." He turned and left the lab.

"Poor Gibbs," Abby said, picking up the dish and contemplated the hairs inside. With a nod of determination, she pulled open the dish and removed the golden strands. In the light of her lab the hairs seemed to shimmer and glow. It was unlike any hair she'd seen, which could be good. "I'll find you, you home wrecker, and send you packing from Tony." With a nod, she went to work.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Tony forgot about the conversation with Abby and her discovery due to an intense case involving a missing child, a dead petty officer, and a runaway spouse. After 36 grueling hours in cars and on computers, the team caught up with Petty Officer Dooney's husband, but not without more bloodshed. At the sound of the gunshot, Tony had rushed into the small cabin where Donney was held up, finding the man standing over the body of his son, a bullet hole in the center of the boy's forehead. Before Tony could speak, Donney had raised the gun he held to his own head and fired.<p>

Gibbs had been at Tony's heels, anger and concern for Tony evident as the younger man surged inside. His heart stopped when he heard the second shot, bursting through the door with his gun leading the way. He found Tony standing over the bodies, his own gun hanging limply in his hand. Gibbs had pulled Tony away and outside, sitting the agent on a stump while he ordered McGee to call Ducky.

Later that night, Gibbs had taken Tony to bed, to reassure himself his lover was alright and to console Tony and help him deal with what he saw. Gibbs' hands were strong and sure, stroking Tony's body everywhere, pulling every ounce of emotion out of Tony that he could. And when Tony was quivering and pleading under him, Gibbs slid inside, bringing Tony back to life.

Afterwards, Tony cried.

Gibbs held him tight as the tears of anger washed over Tony's face. He knew Tony felt a keen disappointment that they'd been seconds away from saving the boy, and his anger was for both the boy's father and for himself.

When Tony was done, Gibbs kissed away the tears, lips moving down to lock with Tony's own mouth in a soft and healing kiss. "Better?" he asked as they separated.

Tony sighed. "Yes," he said, grateful for Gibbs' understanding. "You always know exactly what to do for me," Tony observed.

"I just love you," Gibbs said simply. "The rest comes easy." He leaned up to observe his lover, his hand resting heavily on Tony's sticky belly. "Want to go to the meadow tomorrow?"

Tony nodded, a soft smile on his face as he thought of the meadow, of the beautiful creatures he and Gibbs cared for, how they always made him feel… "Oh my god!" Tony exclaimed, sitting up and dislodging Gibbs' hand. "Abby!"

Gibbs blinked, sitting up as well. "Abby?"

"She knows. About us, I mean." His mind raced back to the scene in her lab a few days ago. "And she thinks I'm cheating on you," he said with a nervous laugh.

"Again, and from the top, please."

Tony laughed again, running a hand through his sweat damp hair. "I was in Abby's lab. She found some blonde hairs on my jacket and came to the conclusion they belong to some woman I'm cheating on you with."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "And whose hairs were they?"

"Maia's. I stopped by the meadow a few days ago to make sure she was okay."

"Tony…"

"I know, I'm not supposed to go without you, but it's her first foal, Jethro!"

"And I've told you, I know when any of them are in trouble, regardless of the distance."

Gibbs had told Tony of the psychic link between him and the unicorns, though Tony tried not to think of it too often. While Tony loved the unicorns, and desperately loved Gibbs, he refused to think of either the creatures or his lover as what they really were—otherworldly in the case of the animals and not human in the case of his lover.

As if on cue, the sound of a car pulling into the driveway could be heard, the rumble of the engine signally the arrival of Abby's roadster. Both men scrambled out of the bed, pulling on clothes as the front door was opened then slammed shut.

"Gibbs! Tony!"

"Guess there's no denying now," Tony said wryly as they left the room.

"GIBBS! TONY!"

"We're right here, Abby," Gibbs said calmly as they both came down the stairs.

Abby seemed a bit taken aback at their arrival. Tony realized how they looked—disheveled hair, stubble burned cheeks, and oh, hell, Gibbs was wearing his shirt. He knew Abby would not disappoint.

"Damn, you guys really smell like sex!"

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs walked past into the kitchen, pulling out a glass and filling it with water. "What are you doing here, Abby?"

"I thought you'd want to talk about this away from the office," she explained, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Tony and I being together is none of your business, Abs," Gibbs said, his voice stern but gentle.

"Oh, not that!" She pulled her bag up to the table, flipping over the skull encrusted flap and began digging inside. "I mean THIS!"

With a toss, an evidence bag landed on the table. Gibbs groaned as it glowed where it laid, the hairs inside bright and shining. "What about that?" he asked calmly.

"I ran the DNA Gibbs, and the results read to be some kind of equine that hasn't been genome typed." With another dig into the bag, she pulled out a sheet of paper showing a DNA stream. "DNA does not lie, Boss man. There's something hinky going on with you and Tony and someone, some_thing_ else. And while I'm glad Tony isn't cheating on you with a woman, I find it hard to believe he's cheating on you with a HORSE."

"Not horse," Gibbs said with a shake of his head. "A unicorn."

A huge grin split Abby's face. "Show me!"

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, the drive to the meadow was made for the most part in silence. Tony had thought Abby would pepper them both with questions, but beyond a casual inquiry as to how long the two men had been together (almost a year, Gibbs told her, squeezing Tony's hand as it lay on the center console between them), she was silent. He wondered about Gibbs, though, and regretted what was going to have to happen.<p>

Pulling up to the location of the meadow, they left the car and approached the fence. Tony and Gibbs hopped over the low wooden wall, but lifted Abby over by strong male arms. She peered at the dense wooded area, straining to see the creatures.

"We have to pass through the wood," Gibbs said softly. She nodded, almost buzzing with excitement. "No phone, Abby," Gibbs continued, pointing to the iPhone poking from Abby's pocket.

With another nod, Abby casually tossed the phone toward the car. "I'm ready," she said.

Gibbs led the way. "Normally we meet them naked," he said matter of factly, pushing through the growing branches with ease. "That way, nothing comes back to the outside with us." He side-eyed Tony over Abby's head.

The other man had the grace to blush. "Sorry, Boss."

Gibbs didn't reply, merely stopped at the edge of the meadow. Abby bumped into his back and stumbled. Tony clasped her lightly on the shoulders to steady her as Gibbs stepped out of the way. "Welcome to the meadow, Abby," he said gently.

* * *

><p>Tony leaned back as Gibbs sat behind him. They had introduced the herd to Abby, and as the creatures were want to do, accepted this new person in their midst with gusto. Currently Abby was stroking Helia, her near white coat shining bright against Abby's dark hair. Maia, the golden unicorn that had shed on Tony's coat, was also near, nuzzling Abby's shoulder for attention. The girl turned, stroking the pregnant creature gently. Across the meadow, the coal black filly Tony had named for Abby came racing up to the newcomer, head bobbing and horn poking dangerously close to Abby's face.<p>

_Fffttttt_

Gibbs' sharp whistle pulled the small pack of animals away from Abby, giving her a bit more room. Above, the elder unicorns were flying, only having the opportunity to do so when Gibbs and his protection were near.

"You're going to have to remove this memory, aren't you," Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded. "It's too dangerous, Tony."

"I understand." Though he didn't really. After all, he knew about the unicorns—why was it safe for him and not anyone else?

"Because you're my mate," Gibbs said, reading his expression. "You're not just a co-worker, or friend, Tony. I'm bound to you, and you to me—and to them. If you ever told anyone, about me or about them, then I, and the herd, would—"

"No!" Tony protested, coming to his knees and facing Gibbs. "That's not true!"

"I'm afraid it is, Tony," Gibbs said simply. "Now you understand why it took so long for me to admit my feelings, to trust my love for you and yours for me. Why I fought you so hard. If I am discovered, I will die. And without me, they will die too," he said nodding at the unicorns playing around them.

"Can't you just wipe my mind?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Mating doesn't work that way, at least not for my kind. It's all or nothing."

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Tony inquired, his tone a bit accusatory. This was a huge thing Gibbs was springing on him.

Gibbs reached out a hand to cup Tony's face, smiling as the young agent instinctively nuzzled into the caress, just as the unicorns do when stroked. "I was hoping—never."

Understanding dawned in Tony's eyes at Gibbs words. They'd never talked about the future, but this—this now sounded like a forever thing. Tony had never done forever, didn't think it was possible for him, but now, now he knew that with Gibbs, he had what he'd always wanted, always needed. He pulled Gibbs close, clutching the older man to him in a frantic embrace. "I will never betray you," he vowed.

Gibbs shifted them so he could capture Tony's mouth in a hard, possessive kiss. "I'll hold you to that," he whispered before taking Tony's mouth again.

"Wow, you guys are really hot together."

Tony laughed against Gibbs' mouth. "You should see us have sex," he teased

Abby's eyes lit up. "Can I? Really?"

Gibbs pushed Tony off him and rose, pulling the girl into his arms. "No, you can't," he said. "Now, have you seen enough?"

She shook her head. "Gibbs, not in a hundred million years would I have enough time with them!" she exclaimed.

"Well, we can't be her for that long," he said, locking eyes with Tony and nodding slightly. Tony slipped away to see Maia, rubbing the unicorn's soft, pregnant belly. "So," Gibbs continued, "how about another visit another day?"

Abby's smile was bright with promise. "That would be awesome, Gibbs," she said, one last look at the unicorns as Gibbs escorted her through the woods. "And I promise, pinky promise cross my heart promise not to tell anyone about them!" She made a huge show of crossing her heart before hugging Gibbs close again.

They were past the woods and near the fence. "I know you won't, Abby," Gibbs said simply, pulling her in close and kissing her forehead.

Over the tree tops, Tony watched the white light flash brightly as Gibbs removed Abby's memories.


End file.
